The Calm During the Storm
by futureauthor13
Summary: When Perry finds out his nemesis' secret fear, he does what no other person has done before: He helps him. Oneshot.


**Okay so, I love reading about Perry and Doofenshmirtz, definitely my favorite P&F characters. In a few of the P&D stories I've read, Perry has been afraid of thunderstorms. This makes sense (he is an animal after all) and usually makes for a nice story. But then I thought: What if the situation was reversed? And so, this oneshot was born. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Hey? Where's Perry?"

The platypus discreetly snuck into the house, and into the coat closet. Perry pulled on the sleeve of a dark green coat, and a trap door opened. Perry slid down the metal slide, and landed in his soft chair.

"Good Morning, Agent P," greeted Major Monogram, "Doof has ordered another box of random parts from the internet. We don't know what he's building, but there are storm clouds heading towards Danville, which means Doof may be planning on using the lightning to power his -inator. So, get to Doof's quickly and stop him! Oh, and take an umbrella."

Perry saluted, grabbed his green umbrella, and then jumped into his hovercar.

*Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorperateddddd!"

Perry had arrived at DEI in no time at all. He parked his hovercar, opened the window, and jumped inside, landing in an action ready position.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how nice of you to drop by," said Doofenshmirtz with a smile, "and by nice I mean, not nice!" The mad scientist pressed a red button, and a cage dropped down on the platypus. Perry didn't mind though. It was the same thing, day after day, ever since he had been born in captivity in this small tri state area. Wasn't there a song about something like this?

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering about my newest -inator," continued Doofenshmirtz, "So, behold! The Storm-awayinator!" He took a tarp off a large machine that looked similar to a snow cone machine, only there was a funnel on top, and there were clouds painted on the machine.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I would want to build an -inator that gets rid of storms? Well, it's none of your business! Mr. Nosy."

Perry rolled his eyes. 'Oh yes, I'm just dying to know more about you since I don't know anything about your backstory,' he thought sarcastically. Doofenshmirtz then began to explain how his newest machine worked, and in great detail, which gave Perry plenty of time to escape from his cage.

In three minutes flat, Perry was out and fighting Doofenshmirtz. Doof grabbed a screwdriver to defend himself, but Perry quickly knocked it out of Doof's hand with his tail. After knocking Doof down, Perry quickly ran over to the machine and hit the self-destruct button.

The -inator blew up in a million pieces. "My storm-awayinator! Nooo! Oh, curse you Perry the plat-!"

Just then, there was a loud rumble of thunder, and a flash of lightning. Doof had let out a squeek, and fell to the floor, landing on his knees. Perry gave him a curious look. "O-Oh, Perry the Platypus! I just remembered, I have another inator, in my bedroom! I'll just go get it! You wait right here, or you can go back to Monobrow and tell him you've defeat me, whatever works for you!"

Without another word, Doof ran to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. 'What was that all about?' Perry thought. He walked over to the door, and opened it. But Doof was nowhere in sight.

There was another round of thunder and lightning, and as soon as it was over, Perry heard a small wimper underneith the bed. 'Doof'? Perry let out a chatter.

"Go away please, uh, just us mice underneith here!" Perry rolled his eyes, and then got down on all fours. There, he could see Doof, crouching underneith the bed with his hands on his ears.

"Perry the Platypus!" Doof said, now embarassed, "Um, I'm not hiding! I mean...! *Sigh* Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. And by cat, I mean secret, and by bag... I'm not really sure.

"Anyway, ever since I was little, I've been terrified of thunderstorms. The loud thunder, I mean, I know an explosion's louder, but at least I know when those are coming. Thunder just catches me completely off guard. And then there's lightning. Do you know how many people get killed from getting struck by lightning? Well, I don't know the exact number but I'm sure it's a lot. I mean, storms are just horrible. They're loud and dangerous. Whenever I hear one I feel like the walls are about ready to..."

Doof didn't get to finish his thought. There was two loud rumbles of thunder back to back, these louder than all the others, and another bright flash of lightning. Doof put his face to the floor, and covered his head, quietly whimpering again.

Perry couldn't believe it. 'I guess everyone has their fear,' Perry thought. Even he had a fear, the fear of losing his family and, as much as he hated to admit it, Doof. These people were his friends and family, and the thought of losing them terrified the platypus.

As the storm calmed a little, Perry heard Doof sigh. "This is so embarrassing," Doof mumbled, ashamed of his fear, "I'm fine with every other type of weather, even rain. Rain is kinda relaxing and can be useful for viewing Mexican soap operas, but thunderstorms? I just..." The poor scientist looked like he was about ready to cry. He then looked up, and scowled at the platypus. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and mock me, Perry the Platypus, I know you want to."

Perry looked shocked. He shook his head, and this time Doof was the surprised one. "You're not going to mock me?"

'Of course not!' Perry thought, 'What kind of person would...?' Then he remembered Doof's tragic history. 'Oh.' The agent platypus then gave Doof the 'Be Back in One Minute' signal, and then quickly ran off.

The storm raged on, and Doof curled himself up into a ball. This has always been how he's dealt with storms. In Gimmelshtump, it was considered weak and pathetic to be afraid of something like storms. His parents offered no sympathy, and his younger brother just teased him. So, whenever there was a storm, Doof would hide under his bed alone, and cry quietly until the storm was over.

As he grew up, it didn't get any better. In fact, last year at the L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. Villains conference and picnic, there had been a storm, and Dr. Diminutive had found Doof hiding in the bathroom. They teased him about the incident for year.

Doof growled. 'I should've built a Storm-createinator, to make everyone else listen to storms all the time while I relax in a soundproof dome. That'll show them, that'll..."

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkr." Doof looked up.

"Oh, you're back Perry the Platypus," said Doof. The platypus then crawled under the bed, and gave Doof a blanket. It was the same green blanket Perry had given him a few schemes ago when the mad scientist was sick. "Oh, thank you," said Doof, not used to such kindness.

Perry gave him a nod. He then handed the doctor an earplug, and an earbud for an iPod. In Perry's hand was an iPod touch. The platypus gestured for Doof to put them in his ears.

"Oh yeah, to muffle the sound!" Doof realized, "Why didn't think of that?" Perry rolled his eyes as he put the other earbud in his ear. He turned on the iPod, and clicked 'shuffle'.

_I should've known, from how I felt, when we were together._

_And even more when we were apaaaaart._

_You tiptoed in, and you got under my skin. _

_You snuck your way right into my heart!_

Both Perry and Doof blushed slightly. "Uh, he-he," said Doof, laughing nervously and quickly taking the earbud out, "Love Handel huh? Pretty good group huh? Remember when I got them to play for my flashback? Remember that?"

The thunder rolled on, and Doof could see the shadow of a flash of lightning. Even with the muffled sound, Doof still felt scared. But then, he felt a soft paw grab his hand. Doof looked, and saw a pair of dark brown eyes looking at him. Smiling at him. Telling him that it was okay to be scared, and that everything would be alright.

Doof smiled back, his eyes a little moist. "Thank you Perry the Platypus," he said, squeezing the platypus' hand. Perry simply nodded. Doof put the earbud back in his ear, and the two continued to lay under the bed, and wait out the storm.

()()()()()()()

"Hello! Dad!"

Vanessa opened the door to her father's apartment. She shook the water off her violet umbrella, and placed it with the others. The storm had lasted for about forty five minutes, and had just been sprinkling while Vanessa drove to her father's. But now, it looked like the sun was finally starting to come out.

"Hey Dad, I'm here!" Vanessa called again. Maybe he got tied up in his own pants again, or maybe he had taken his latest evil scheme outside. But usually there was a note if he did that.

After not finding a trace of her father in the living room or kitchen, she went into his bedroom. There, she saw a white sleeved arm stretched out underneith the bed. Thinking the worse, she quickly crouched down, and looked underneith the bed. She almost couldn't believe what she was looking at.

Underneith the bed was her father and his platypus nemesis, but they were sleeping. They were close together, it almost looked like they were cuddling. Each had an earbud in their ear, and (as the cherry on top) they were holding hands. Her father was smiling in his sleep, while Perry was snoring/purring quietly.

Vanessa smiled. Even she had to admit this was cute. She decided to let the two continue sleeping and let them wake up on their own. So (after taking a few pictures of course) Vanessa quietly walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make herself some lunch.

As she did, Vanessa couldn't help but shake her head. "I swear," she said with a smile, "those two are more like a couple than enemies."

**Special thanks to LionshadeSC for inspiring me (read her stories too, they're awesome). Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! :)**


End file.
